Carter wins the Lottery
by D.M. Fields
Summary: At Arkham Asylum a promotion is the equivalent to winning Shirley Jackson's Lottery and unfortunately Dr. Dalya Carter drew the black dot. Now she is forced to be the psychiatrist to some of Arkham's most notorious inmates.


**Author's note**

**This is in no way meant to be a story. At least not yet. It was just an idea I had that wanted to get out there. If enough people ask me to turn it into a story I will. If not don't say anything. Silence will get the message across a lot clearer than hurtful words. So... Yeah. Read if you want to.**

* * *

It had only been a few days sines the last break out and I was finishing up my last group therapy session of the day when the overhead sound system turned on.

"Dr. Carter please report to my office. I repeat. Dr. Cardinal Carter please come to my office." Boomed the voice of Quincy Sharp, Arkham's warden. Being called to your bosses office is never a good sign. Dear god, I felt like I was being called in to the principle's office. A security guard came to escort me out of Intensive Treatment Center, across Arkham East, and into the Arkham Mansion. Once inside I was handed off to a different guard, before being guided through the building and to the Warden's office.

"Please come sit down." The first to break the awkward silence was Dr. Gretchen Whistler.

"May I ask what this is about?" Speaking timidly I took a seat in the hard wooden chair across from Sharp. Clearing his throat the Warden began.

"Dr. Carter as I'm sure you are aware Dr. Stephen Kellerman will no longer be working in this facility come the end the month and it has been brought to my attention your resent achievements here at Arkham." I nodded. "It is no secret that Dr. Kellerman was the the psychiatrist for a few of our more... Extreme patients and with him gone there will be a tremendous hole in their treatment. We, Dr. Whistler and I, believe that you are the most qualified to fill that hole." He sat leaning forward on his elbows and had his hands together, fingers intwined under his noes. As though he was trying to contemplate some grate mystery. Dr. Whistler on the other hand looked less then pleased.

She knew the truth as did I. Arkham Asylum had given up on trying to treat the criminally insane years ago. I was not sitting here to be told that I got promoted; I was being told that I was the next sacrificial lamb on the chopping block. When ever a patients broke out of Arkham almost investors would immediately pull their funding until they could be reassured that it would NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN and that their money was in fact being put to good use (lining the pockets of the warden). This usually meant hiring a new psychiatrist with high hopes for the future and eager dream of change. Only to have those hopes and dreams torn to shreds when their lives are nearly taken in the process. Because one could not be found outside, Arkham had taken to looking in house for Dr. Kellerman's replacement.

"Even I must admit that I'm impressed. Your dedication to helping your patients reach some level of sanity is quit are the only doctor here at Arkham to boast an 85% success rate. Hardly any of your patients return, and those that do stay do longer than two weeks." Dr. Whistler said giving me a small smile.

"I'm honored that you would consider me for such an opportunity, but there has to be someone more experience then me for this job. A more capable physician that would be more... Deserving. I've only worked here for a year! I would hate to pass over any one. " I must be visibly shaking. Good, maybe it would make Mr. Sharp rethink his decision."I also think it would be a terrible idea for me to just stop sessions with my current patients half way through treatment. It would be extremely unprofessional, not to mention rather rude." I pleaded, my voice shaking the whole time.

"Please Dr. Carter there is no need to be so nervous. You will still continue to treating your current patients. I wouldn't have it any other way. I merely wished to add to your work load is all. You'll be compensated accordingly, of course." Suddenly he grabbed his cane and rose from his seat. Gesturing for and I to follow him, he began walking out the doors of his office and in to the hall hallways of Arkham. "Come. Follow me."

"Oh... Okay." Was all I could say, before getting up to follow.

As the three of us walked through Arkham Mansion, Sharp began talking about Arkham and it's proud history. How he felt the asylum was truly felt it was making a difference and how he hoped I would continue to help make that difference. I wasn't really listening. It became obvious that no was not going to be an excepted answer, so my mind was on more important things. I was going to have to write a will now, but what would I have to give away? My current life insurance policy wasn't much to leave anyone. I'll probably need to update it anyway. Now that I think about it I'll need to update my health insurance too. Maybe even get new locks put on my doors and windows.

"Dr. Carter did you here me?"

"Uh? What? Sorry." I hadn't realized we where stopped in front of large oak door until the sound of Warden Sharp's voice brought me out of my mind and back into reality.

"I said we have arrived." After fishing out a ring of keys from his pocket Quincy Sharp opened the large oak door. Once the lights had been turned on a spacious room with light tan walls. Almost every wall was covered by a book case or picture. "This was Dr. Kellerman's office. Once his things have been cleared out it will be yours." As I walked inside, I noticed what looked like a solid mahogany desk sat at one end of the room next to a pot of beautiful, pink stargazer lilies. In fact the room was filled with various flowers. All of which looked remarkably healthy after days of neglect.

"I guess it's true. Stephen was infatuated with the infamous Poison Ivy."

"Yes... It is a shame for such a thing to happen. Hopefully it won't become a habit here at Arkham." Dr. Whistler said eyeing me carefully. She walked over to me, placed a hand on my shoulder, and forced me to look into her eyes. "Doctor I'm sure I don't need to remind you that the patients you will be treating are hard core criminals that will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb. You will have to be on guard at all time while here at Arkham and perhaps even when you leave. Be carful."

I nodded. "Absolutely."


End file.
